In designing a new fragrance many considerations have to be taken into account. First and foremost is the need to have an aesthetically acceptable and safe blend of odorous ingredients which perform adequately in the product form which will be used by consumers. However, it is increasingly important that a fragrance is also designed as far as possible to support the intended market positioning and emotional values of a product. For example, the odour may be required to be compatible with and appropriate for a "caring/reassuring" positioning or to connote "fresh, clean, invigorating". Achieving these objectives lies within the skill and experience of skilled perfumers and perfumery experts, supported by consumer research and related fields. Nevertheless, despite the combined best efforts of all involved it is still remarkably difficult to design and select successful fragrances, particularly in new odour areas.
It is particularly difficult to gain an understanding of how consumers will perceive a fragrance in terms of positioning in advance of launching a product. Some associations can be probed by consumer research techniques such as surveys and focus groups. These improve our understanding of product attributes and consumer attributes, preferences and sensitivity. However, it is likely there will be also implicit, non-conscious associations which the consumer will not be able or willing to verbalise spontaneously and which could elude even the most probing questioning. The objective of this invention is to probe these implicit associations as a basis to aid odour selection and fragrance design.